


Jensen's Fantasy

by JJ1564



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom Jensen, Choking, M/M, Rough Sex, Self-Bondage, Stranger Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 07:47:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2843546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJ1564/pseuds/JJ1564
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen lives out his fantasy of being fucked by a random stranger he meets in a bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jensen's Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to the wonderful somersault_j for the mega-fast beta, she added some lovely lines to make it flow better and pornier!

Jensen unlocked the hotel room door, feeling a sense of both liberation and trepidation as he walked back over to the bed, stark naked. He tied a blindfold over his eyes then lay down on his front, ass in the air and his lubed hole exposed to whoever walked in the room. He wrapped his belt around his wrists, wanting to feel powerless.

He lay there, unable to see, hands tied behind his back, and waited, hardly daring to breathe. He needed this, he wanted this - just to be fucked, to be filled, to be taken, to be used. It was a fantasy he had never dared act upon before, but now here he was. He had met a handsome stranger in a bar and slipped him his hotel room number. That had been almost an hour ago and he had a moments panic that the guy wasn’t going to show up, but it had given him time to get ready, to rub his nipples into hard peaks and work himself open with his fingers.

He heard footsteps approach and halt outside the door, then the door creaked open. His heart rate increased as the footsteps now made their way across the room.

The man didn’t speak; the only sound was his belt being undone and his jeans being unzipped, then thudding on the floor. Jensen rocked his hips in invitation and the man grabbed his bottom, spreading his hole wider then thrust inside, making Jensen gasp; the guy was rock hard and huge too. Jensen was pleased he’d had the foresight to prepare and had used lots of lube, as the guy was pounding into him mercilessly. Jensen’s head and shoulders were flat against the bed and the guy held onto the back of Jensen’s neck as he pounded harder. The only sounds in the room were the creaking of the bed and Jensen’s grunts and moans as the man fucked him so hard he could barely breathe.

The man was getting rougher and faster, slamming into Jensen with force one last time, balls slapping hard against Jensen's ass, before he stilled. Jensen expected him to come but instead he leant down against Jensen’s back and nuzzled his neck, nibbled his ear and whispered, “You’re a filthy little slut”. The words made Jensen’s already leaking cock harder still.

Then he moved back and, grabbing Jensen’s bound wrists for leverage, he thrust into him repeatedly until they were both sweating and gasping. Jensen had heard the phrase fucked-into-the mattress but had never experienced it before. His upper body was squashed down hard against the mattress, his head was now hanging off the bed and he couldn’t move at all. The guy gave a grunt and pulled out to shoot his load all over Jensen’s ass and back. He then rubbed his come into Jensen’s skin with his large, strong hands before he pulled Jensen up into a kneeling position.

Jensen felt those strong hands move around his body, stroking his nipples, gripping his neck, sliding down to caress his stomach, teasing him. By the time the guy actually touched his cock it only took a few strokes and Jensen was coming, groaning ‘oh fuck, fuck, fuck’. His body went from rigid to lax and he would have face-planted onto the bed if strong hands hadn’t caught him and turned him gently, holding him against a sweaty chest and then kissing him tenderly.

Jensen felt a moment of disappointment when the man reached around and undid the belt, releasing Jensen’s hands. But as soon as he brought them around, they were grabbed and tied up again, this time in front of him, much tighter and firmer than Jensen had managed to do earlier and there was no way Jensen could get free, even if he wanted to. He gave a sigh of pleasure and the man chuckled, then pushed him hard so that he fell back onto the rumpled bed.

Jensen was still blindfolded and helpless once again as the man grabbed his legs and pushed them back towards Jensen’s chest, then thrust into him again. Jensen couldn’t believe the man was already hard again and he wished he could hold onto something, anything, as his body was pushed up the bed with each thrust. Jensen mewled in frustration and the man thrust harder, obviously enjoying making Jensen whine and moan, so Jensen let go, let himself make the kind of noises only heard in bad porn films, but the more he moaned, the harder the guy thrust until Jensen felt too full, too much, too exposed.

As the guy came again, this time inside him, Jensen stopped breathing, stopped moaning, just concentrated on the feeling of being filled, being used, being taken…

A hand slapped his face and he gasped as the man growled, “Don’t go passing out on me, boy!”

The man pulled out and flopped down beside Jensen, pulling him onto his chest and stroking Jensen’s sweat-damp hair for a few minutes. Then he kissed Jensen again, tender yet possessive, forcing his tongue into his mouth, groaning as Jensen sucked it. Suddenly the man was gone, leaving Jensen feeling cold and abandoned. Then Jensen was pulled to the edge of the bed by his shoulders, his head now hanging off of the bed and the guy’s half-hard dick was rubbed over his face, smearing the come from his earlier orgasm all over Jensen’s cheeks. He opened his mouth, licking at the cock head and wishing he could use his hands as well, this guy was fucking huge and he didn’t know how he was going to….

All thought left his mind as his head was tilted back further, his throat stretched to the point where it was nearly uncomfortable, his lips were forced open and his mouth filled with cock, edging down his throat, making him gag, making his eyes water. The guy pulled out enough to let him take a breath, then thrust in again, holding Jensen’s head firmly in his large hands, completely in control. Jensen was nothing but a hole to be filled, he knew he could die like this, asphyxiate on the cock jammed down his throat. Jensen felt dizzy and he just couldn’t get enough air into his flared nostrils.

Jensen started to black out and the man pulled back, giving Jensen only a moments respite before he started fucking Jensen's mouth, until he pulled his cock out all the way and, grabbing his shoulders, the guy came all over his face. The man released him and Jensen flopped back down on the bed like a puppet whose strings had been cut. He lay there gasping, feeling thoroughly used and fucked; his throat and ass were sore, his body was shaking and sweating. He hadn’t felt this good in months, he was completely at this man’s mercy, he had no cares or worries, all he was to this guy was a body to be used, and he couldn’t keep the huge smile off his face.

The man moved away and Jensen was disappointed once more, but he heard him moving around the room and suddenly Jensen was lifted into a sitting position and told to drink as a bottle of water was held to his lips. The man stroked his hair and his face, running his fingertips over Jensen’s swollen lips.

“Fucking beautiful,” he said, and then kissed him again. He undid the belt from Jensen’s wrists and pulled him upright, guiding him across the room. Jensen felt vulnerable and disorientated in his blindness and the room seemed so much larger than it had looked. Then they stopped and the man placed Jensen’s hands on something smooth and hard, and Jensen guessed by the height of it that it was the window ledge. He was momentarily grateful they were on the 16th floor and no one could see in. The man positioned Jensen’s legs slightly apart and then thrust inside, forcing a grunt from Jensen and his head to drop down and hit the window.

The man didn’t touch him at all, he just ploughed into Jensen over and over, and his stamina was incredible. He made Jensen think of another of his fantasies that had been fulfilled - the time his boyfriend had taken him to a sex club and introduced him to the delights of a fucking machine. Jensen smiled as little moans spilled from his lips and his head thudded gently against the window pane. Then the guy grabbed his hips and tilted them upwards, hitting Jensen’s prostate dead on with every movement. Jensen was so close, but he couldn’t let go of the window ledge to touch his aching cock.

He spoke for the first time since the guy had entered the room, “Please…”

The guy chuckled and leaned over, covering Jensen’s back with his body, making Jensen’s arms shake with the extra weight. “Come for me, little slut,” the man whispered into his ear, then moved up again, pushing further inside Jensen, right against his prostate and Jensen came, pumping his load over the wall and groaning as the man came inside him.

Jensen didn’t know how he ended up back on the bed, but he laid there completely exhausted and sated, crying and smiling. Gentle hands removed the sodden blindfold and he blinked up into smiling hazel eyes.

“Merry Christmas, baby, hope you liked your gift,” Jared said, then dropped a swift kiss on his lips.

Jensen was too overcome to speak and just nodded, reaching out a shaking hand to touch Jared. He looked like he was glowing in the twilight, his muscular tanned body sweat-covered and gleaming. He ran his hand down Jared’s chest and then over his heart.

“So, did you know it was me all along, or did you think for a moment that your sweet little hole was being filled by a stranger’s cock?”

Jensen laughed and managed to whisper, “Knew it was you, Jared, no one else has a cock like yours.”

Jared laughed too and gathered Jensen into his arms. “You’re so beautiful, Jensen, and you have such a dirty mind! I love you.”

“Love you too, Jare…best present ever…Merry Christmas…,” Jensen mumbled as he drifted off to sleep in his husband’s strong arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't name Jared in the tags as I wanted him to be a surprise, hope it worked!


End file.
